educ_3004_curriculum_design_group_afandomcom-20200216-history
Week 1 - Assigning Roles, Creating a Wiki, and Developing an Outline
Throughout this course, you, along with several colleagues, will complete a group project in which you will create a curriculum design proposal in response to a specific scenario. Review the full details of this project in the Group Project Overview area, beneath Week 1. This week, you will receive your group assignment and scenario, determine group roles, and set up and acquaint yourself with a group wiki that will allow you and your group members to share ideas and resources. In addition, you will work with your group members using this wiki to create an outline for your final PPT presentation. By Monday of this week, your Instructor will assign you a group and scenario. After receiving your assignment, visit your Group Project discussion forum, located in Group Project area on the left navigation bar. For the first five weeks of the course, one member of the group will be designated the "Facilitator." The Facilitator is responsible for guiding the decision-making process regarding the group assignments for the week. The Facilitator will compile the information needed for assignment completion from the contributions of all group members, and then submit/post this information for Instructor approval. Using the Group discussion forum, work with your group members to determine who will be the Facilitator for each week. Keep in mind that if there are fewer than five people in your group, it may be necessary for one group member to play the Facilitator role more than once. If there are more than five people in your group, some group members may not play the Facilitator role. You may use a chart like the one below: By Tuesday of this week, assign a Facilitator for each of the first five weeks of the course. When possible, each group member must play the role of Facilitator for at least one week. Throughout the process of completing this project, your group will use a collaborative workspace, or wiki, to share resources and ideas. See the Group Project Overview and/or this week's Optional Resources for suggestions for free wiki development sites. By Wednesday, the Week 1 Facilitator should select one of the wiki sites in the options listed in the Group Project Overview and Optional Resources. The Facilitator should set up the wiki and send invitations to other group members and to the Instructor to join the wiki. Other group members should then register and join so that they can access it as well. By Thursday, each group member should familiarize him/herself with the wiki and post his or her name, e-mail address, and pertinent scheduling considerations (availability, time zone, etc.) to the main page of the wiki. You may use a chart like the one below: In addition, this week, you and your group members will assign roles for the completion of the narrated PPT presentation in Week 5. Each group will include one "Leader" and four "Content Designers." The Leader will be responsible for creating the PPT presentation template (Note: Please see Optional Resources: Powerpoint Template Resources), designing the introductory and conclusion slides, and assembling the component slides designed by each group member into the final narrated PPT presentation. Each Content Designer will be responsible for writing and narrating content on a set of slides for one of the component parts—Learning Goals/Objectives, Instructional Strategies and Activities, Assessments, or Program Evaluation. By Thursday, post your preferences to the main page of the group wiki and work with your group members to assign roles. You may use a chart like the one below: Note: If there are only four people in your group, one of the four Content Designers also must take on the role of the Leader. In these cases, the Introductory and Concluding slides may be omitted from the final presentation if desired. Thus, the Leader/Content Designer would be responsible for creating his or her assigned content slides, preparing the PPT template, and assembling the final presentation. If there are more than five people in your group, two group members may work together to complete the responsibilities of one role. By Friday, the Week 1 Facilitator should post the final role assignments to the main page of the group wiki. By Friday, the Week 1 Facilitator also should create a new page in the wiki, designated as the "Project Outline" page. At the top of the page, the Facilitator should post the group's scenario for easy reference. Beneath that, the Facilitator should post a basic outline of the final PPT presentation: I. Introduction II. Goals/Objectives III. Instructional Strategies and Activities IV. Assessments V. Program Evaluation VI. Conclusion After reviewing the role you were assigned, work to develop an outline of ideas for your component part(s) of the PPT presentation. What topics will you need to cover on your slides? Record your ideas in the appropriate place(s) on the basic outline that the Facilitator posted on the Project Outline page of your group's wiki. You do NOT need to submit this outline formally. Note: The basic outline is a starting point. You may add or remove subheadings beneath each component part as you see fit. By Sunday, all group members should add details and ideas beneath their component part(s) on the basic outline posted on the group's wiki. By Sunday, the Week 1 Facilitator should post the URL of this wiki content to the Week 1 area of the Group Project discussion board. Your Instructor will visit your wiki to ensure that all group members participated in this assignment and to grant approval to your group role designation and to your presentation outline. The following table provides a summary of the curriculum design proposal tasks due this week. Use this table to help budget your time and ensure you complete assignments on time. Note: You are encouraged to familiarize yourself with both PowerPoint and SoundBooth this week, as you will need to use both to complete your portion of the final curriculum design proposal. See this week's Optional Resources for web articles about PowerPoint and a video tutorial about SoundBooth if necessary.